Red Phoenix
by me trollsta
Summary: Pokemon Intelligence Agency is not looking good when legendary pokemon rampage. They must recruit Ele to stop them! The first few chapters are small, but they get bigger!
1. OPERATION LEGEND

RED PHOENIX

Based on Alex Rider

In a world where all

Regions are united:

PIA: POKEMON INTELLIGENCE AGENCY

SINNOH:CINNABAR ISLAND

UNDERGROUND

"I don't know what to do…" Mr. Lucario never didn't know what to do. He would always sit there and think about every detail. You could see him calculating everything in his eyes. But ever since Operation Legend he hasn't been himself.

"I know it's hard to be in charge at a time like this, but you have to step it up. PIA needs you." Answered Miss Yan. Miss Yan was the best assistant Mr. Lucario had ever seen. She was commited to help out her client in his/her time of need.

"I know, we could recruit new field agents." She suggested. "By February 1? I don't think so. Its already the 6th of January! Mr. Lucario replied.

"We could do it! Its our only hope!

"We can try…"


	2. WHY?

CHAPTER 2: WHY?

JOHTO:SAFARI ZONE

ROCKY BEACH AREA

"Woohoo!" Electrike yelled as he slid down the old slippery slide rock literally about five yards away from his house. He was having fun with his buddy, Hoothoot. Electrike slid down the slippery slide until crash-landed at the feet of two stern-looking people. A Lucario and a Yanmega.

"Hello… um… can I help you?" Ele (Electrike) asked.

"Yes, hi. Can we see your mother?" asked the Yanmega.

"Why?" Ele was suspicious. Visitors never came here except for trainers.

"You'll soon find out" replied the Lucario.

"Right this way."

"Who are they?" asked Hoothoot. "Some people who want to see my mom." I replied. I walked in the giant rock we call a house. They followed me in. I walked outside to play with Hoothoot.


	3. FIELD AGENT

CHAPTER 3: FIELD AGENT

JOHTO:SAFARI ZONE

ROCKY BEACH AREA

Hoothoot left so Ele went back inside to see if his mom and those people were done talking. When he went back in, his mom told him that those people, the Lucario and the Yanmega (Miss Yan, apparently), were of the Pokémon Institutional Academy. They were going to take him to a boarding school.

"WHAT?! I don't want to go to a boarding school! I like it here with my friends!" Ele screamed.

"It'll be fun!" she replied. "You'll make new friends!"

"I don't wanna!"

"You're going!"

He new he couldn't keep arguing so without another word, he said, "Well, come on then. Lets get going!"

On the way there, as we were walking, he asked, "Why did you come here?"

There was a little conversation between the two of them. Ele could make out: "Should we tell him yet?", "He's ready!", and stuff like that. Finally, they came up with an agreement. "This isn't really a boarding school. We aren't the PIA. I mean we are, but not the Pokemon Institutional Academy. We are the PIA.

"Same thing."

"No, I mean we are the Pokemon Intelligence Agency."


	4. HO-OH

CHAPTER 4: HO-OH

SINNOH:CINNABAR ISLAND

PIA HQ UNDERGROUND

"What do I have to do with the PIA?" Ele asked. "We have been watching you, Electrike." Mr. Lucario.

"Eww…" Ele replied, a little bit disgusted.

"Not like that." Miss Yan said.

"Anyway…" Mr. Lucario replied. "We have chosen you to become one of our fagents."

"Wazzat?"

"LET ME EXPAIN ANd I will tell you that a fagent is short for field agent. God…"

"oh… Well why do you need me to become a fagent?"

"All of our other fagents are out in the field."

"Why?"

"Because recently, the legendary pokemon have been rampaging all over the world. And NO, we don't know why." Mr. Lucario was obviously annoyed by Ele's curious nature. "We need you to find out why they are doing that and put a stop to it!"

"How am I going to go up against legendary pokemon?"

" That is your job." Miss Yan replied. Ele hardly even realized she was still here.

"That's nice of you," Ele grumbled, "and on my first day of work too."

"I'm sorry, but if we new how, we would tell you."

"Ok, so who am I going up against?" Ele was curious to know who he was going to battle mano e mano.

" Um, lets see… I'll be right back." Mr. Lucario left the room.

There was an awkward silence as Miss Yan being so quiet just stared at the wall. When he came back he said, "So, you r going to be up against Ho-oh and his slugma minions." He said this as if it was just normal to steal a 14 year-old and tell him to fight a super powerful boss pokemon.

Ele had always been happy growing up in the safari zone with the slide, some decent friends and a great community. He never wanted to be involved with anything except his life. But he knew that that could just crumble away if he said yes. But if he said no, then that could happen too because of the rampaging legendaries.

He was wondering that as he walked down the hall of the PIA HQ to get briefed on his mission.


	5. IM STARTLED JASON!

CHAPTER 5: IM STARTLED JASON!

**Reference**

KANTO:WAYWARD CAVE

Ele was in a giant cave with about 500 machoke dressed in army camo and backpacks with mini voltorb filled to the rim. Explosions everywhere. Electricity from the voltorb everywhere. Ho-oh was flying around dodging the gunfire from blastoise. Jason the machoke was manning the blastoise while Ele was lobbing voltorbs like nobody's business. Slugma lava balls burning everything. It was a giant war. Machoke soldiers versus slugma warriors.

1 day ago…

Ele was being briefed about his mission: stop Ho-oh from destroying everything. Simple. Ele was supplied with all sorts of gadgets from grappling hook to mini voltorb grenades.

"We located Ho-oh and he is in Kanto, Ilex Forest to be exact." Mr. Lucario had told him. As he was leaving Miss Yan stopped him and said, "Good luck…"

"Yeah."

"Along the way, you're going to meet a friend in an LTPHQ. A Legendary (Pokemon) Tracking Portable HeadQuarters. Its what we set up to keep track of the legendaries. The friend is a machoke. He's just been recruited to but he's not a fagent. He's a specops."

"Wazzat?" Ele asked. He could here in the distance Mr. Lucario saying, "Kill me now!"

"A specops," Miss Yan replied, "Is basically the soldier of PIA. 14 specops equals a company. 2 companies makes up an army."

"Ok thanks for telling me."

"Bye." She said.

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

_**MT: How's that for a chapter, eh?**_

_**Pweez wevue**_

_**(please review)**_

_**gimme feedback! MT needs feedback!**_


	6. IM STARTLED JASON! PART 2

CHAPTER 5: IM STARTLED JASON!

PART 2

KANTO:ALMOST ILEX FOREST

ELE WITH A MACHOKE ESCORT

Ele had been walking for what seemed like ages. When he finally reached the Ilex Forest he searched for the LTPHQ where he would meet his "friend". When he spotted it he walked over with his escort who said to what looked like the head specops of the HQ, " He is the fagent. He has Ho-oh." He turned and walked away. The head showed me to the machoke Miss Yan told me about, the friend, and left us.

"Hi…" I said.

"Sup, so I'm in charge of you, I guess."

"Yup."

"So let me show you around! I'm Jason, by the way."

"Hi, Jason. I'm Ele."

"Hi. So let's get going."

Jason showed Ele the blastoise target range, the bathroom, the main lodge, the mess hall, everything! At the end of the tour Ele asked, "So about how many people are at the LT?"

"Oh, just 28. And 10 blastoise."

Ele remembered what Miss Yan had said. "An army."

"Yeah… Well, I think its time to eat. You're lucky, you came on the last spaghetti night 'till we find the legendaries!"

After the spaghetti, Ele went to his tent. The tent was just big enough for 3 people, but only two people slept in each tent. The rest of room was for preparing for heading out. Ele slept with Jason.

That night, Ele couldn't sleep. He had a dream that Ho-oh was battling him and he was losing.

**TO BE CONTINUED! Again…**

_MT: ON TO CHAPTER 3!_

_PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME!_

_I WILL USE ADVICE! UNLESS ITS STUPID OF COURSE_

_I AM THANKFUL FOR HAVING 26 VIEWS ALREADY! _

_THANK YOU PEOPLE WHO EVEN CONSIDERED MY STORY!_

_JUST TYPE WHAT YOU THINK DOWN BELOW AND PRESS POST REVIEW!_

_PWEEZ WEVUE!_


End file.
